The invention concerns a sealing lip device for a breathing mask, a breathing mask per se and a method and a mold for producing same.
In particular the invention concerns breathing masks which can be fitted to the nose region in sealing relationship and which have a sealing device extending in the region of the upper lip of the mask wearer between the mouth and the nose. Breathing masks are used in particular in the medical and technical areas for the feed of a respiratory gas, in particular under an increased pressure.
In those breathing masks, a seal in relation to the surface of the face of a wearer is usually achieved by a peripherally extending sealing lip made from an elastomeric material.
The sealing action achieved with a sealing lip of that kind generally increases with the pressure with which the sealing lip is pressed against the surface of the face. However the level of wearing comfort is adversely affected by comparatively high contact pressures. Depending on the respective sensitivity of the mask wearer long-term use of the known breathing masks gives rise to troubles.
The object of the present invention is to provide a breathing mask in which a high level of sealing action can be reliably achieved, with a high degree of wearing comfort.
In accordance with the invention that object is attained by a sealing lip device for a breathing mask having a receiving opening for receiving at least the nose tip region of a mask wearer, a sealing lip which is formed from an elastomeric material and which surrounds the receiving opening and which crosses the bridge of the nose in the application position and which has a contact zone provided for bearing against the face of a mask wearer, wherein the sealing lip is elastically yieldingly arranged in such a way that in the region of the bridge of the nose there is a higher degree of flexibility than in the region of the nostrils and/or the upper lip.
That advantageously affords a high degree of compatibility with the most widely varying facial architectures, with a high level of wearing comfort. The breathing mask according to the invention is distinguished in particular in the region of the bridge of the nose by a high degree of sealing integrity, without considerable pressures in relation to surface area occurring in that respect. The high level of sealing effect achieved in the region of the bridge of the nose effectively obviates in particular eye irritation effects and feeling the effects of drafts.
In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention the defined flexibility of the sealing lip zone which fits on the region of the bridge of the nose is achieved by the sealing lip device being suspended in the region of that zone on a bellow structure. That bellows structure is preferably dimensioned in such a way that it forms an abutment device, upon suitably deep penetration of the bridge of the nose. The abutment surfaces which come into effect there are preferably such that they form a comparatively large contact area, at the latest in the inwardly resiliently deflected condition, so that even when the bellows structure becomes operative in the resiliently inwardly deflected condition, the arrangement does not involve any unacceptably high pressures in relation to surface area.
In a particularly advantage fashion, a hinge characteristic which is defined by different wall thicknesses is imparted to the bellows structure. Preferably the bend or hinge location is of a comparatively thin-gauge nature, whereas the zones which are disposed therebetween are slightly thicker. As an alternative thereto or also in combination with that measure, it is also possible to provide rolling bellows structures, by virtue of suitable wall thicknesses.
In a particularly advantageous manner the bellows structure has a plurality of fold indentations. Preferably at least one fold indentation extends from the region of the bridge of the nose into a region adjacent to the nostrils in the position of use of the mask.
Particularly when the structure has a plurality of fold indentations preferably at least one thereof extends around the entire periphery of the sealing lip device. The spring characteristic of the respective fold indentation can be definedly established for given peripheral zones in such a way that there is a higher level of flexibility in the region of the bridge of the nose and there is a lower level of flexibility in the region of the upper lip or in particular in the region of the nostrils. (Those orientations are with reference to the application position of the mask).
Particularly when using the bellows structure in the sealing zone region of the bridge of the nose, the sealing device is preferably designed in such a way that the flexibility of the sealing lip, which is in opposite relationship to the application direction, is so matched that there is an adaptation or articulation axis in the nostril or upper lip region. That makes it possible for the corresponding breathing mask to be fitted to the face of the mask wearer predominantly in the region of the zones of the face which are adjacent to the nostrils and on the upper lip, in which respect the preferably extremely thin-wall sealing lip zone which is provided for sealing at the bridge of the nose can be pivoted with respect to the mask frame, in accordance with the facial architecture. By virtue of the internal pressure obtaining in the mask, that pivotably supported sealing lip zone can then be uniformly pressed against the bridge of the nose of the wearer of the mask, without in that situation the occurrence of surface pressures which considerably exceed the internal pressure of the mask.
The particularly advantageous kinematics and hinge characteristic of the mask cushion or pad formed by the sealing lip device can in particular be achieved by local zones with a higher load-bearing capability being provided in the region of the sealing lip, which is adjacent to the nostrils or the upper lip.
In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention the zones of higher load-bearing capability are formed by locally thickened zones of the sealing lip. The transition of the locally thickened zones is preferably effected along regions in the manner of the edge of a lens, or also in a shallowly terminating configuration, possibly without the transition between the zones being clearly perceptible.
In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention the locally thickened zones are supported on a mask frame zone by way of a support structure which is formed in the sealing lip. That mask frame zone is preferably of a thick-wall nature and in that respect involves a wall thickness in the range of between 3 and 6 mm.
The zones of higher load-bearing capability are preferably of a pad-like nature, as is shown by way of example in FIG. 1 to which reference will be subsequently made in greater detail.
A form of support for the mask pad, which is particularly advantageous from ergonomic points of view is achieved if the zones of higher load-bearing capability, in the region of the face-contact zone, are each of a substantially crescent moon-shaped configuration. The limbs of those zones of higher load-bearing capability, which are provided in the region for bearing against the upper lip, are preferably of a shortened configuration in such a way that a zone of high elasticity and flexibility in opposite relationship to the application direction is provided in the region of the upper lip between the zones of higher load-bearing capability. That higher degree of flexibility can advantageously be achieved by also providing here a local fold structure or a correspondingly thin-walled zone.
In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention the sealing lip device is mounted to a mask base body. The mask base body can also be formed from an elastomeric material, for example silicone rubber. In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention however the mask base body is formed by a hard shell, for example comprising a fully transparent material. The hard shell preferably has a conduit connection facing in the application position towards the forehead region of the mask wearer. As an alternative thereto it is also possible for the hard shell to be provided with a central or lateral connecting structure for coupling a respiratory gas conduit.
Mounting the sealing lip device or the sealing pad to the hard shell or a mask base body is preferably effected by using a coupling structure. In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention that coupling structure comprises, on the part of the hard shell, a peripheral bead portion and, on the part of the sealing lip device, a frame portion with a complementary receiving groove. The groove and the bead are preferably such that in the case of an expansion of the mask pad, caused by mask internal pressure, in the region of the coupling structure, there are surface pressures which are always higher than the internal pressure in the mask. That provides for a particularly reliable sealing action, without the addition of adhesives.
In a particularly advantageous fashion, there are provided means for fixing the position of the sealing lip device with respect to the hard shell in the peripheral direction. Those means can be formed for example by positioning projections or in particular by apertures in the peripheral bead.
A prestressing is preferably imparted to the sealing lip device, which prestressing is advantageously achieved by elastic deformation upon coupling to the hard shell. That makes it possible to definedly influence the deformation characteristics of the sealing lip device. In particular it is possible to prestress given zones of the sealing lip device in such a way that the formation of wrinkle folds in the region of the face-sealing zone is advantageously precluded.
In accordance with an advantageous embodiment of the invention the frame portion is such that it extends substantially in one plane. That permits the hard shell to be of a comparatively flat structure and allows the mask pad to be prestressed in a simple fashion.
As an alternative thereto however it is also possible for the mask arrangement to be designed in such a way that the frame portion is of a configuration which advances in the region of the articulation axis relative to the zone of high load-bearing capability. That makes it possible to already impart to the hard shell itself a configuration which substantially corresponds to the statistically most probable facial architecture.
Advantageously the wall thickness of the thin zone is in the range of between 0.65 and 1.85 mm. That wall thickness imparts to the mask a resistance to pressure which is sufficient even in the case of mask pressures in the region of 15 mbars.
The wall thickness of the zone of high load-bearing capability is preferably in the range of between 0.80 and 4 mm.
In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention the mask pad is produced by a multi-stage mold cavity filling method. That makes it possible to impart to the zone of high load-bearing capability, a coloring which differs from the zone of low load-bearing capability. It is also possible to definedly match the mechanical properties of the materials respectively used for the respective zone.
The zone of high load-bearing capability is preferably formed by two elastomeric portions which project up from the lower corner region of the frame portion and which pass out into the sealing lip in the form of flat limbs. The sealing lip itself is preferably formed from an elastomeric material, in particular fully transparent silicone rubber. The outside surface of the mask pad, which comes directly into contact with the face of the mask wearer, is preferably of a velvety matt finish. That affords an improved feel when wearing the mask.
An embodiment of the invention which is particularly advantageous from manufacturing procedure points of view is afforded if the hard shell is injection molded to the sealing lip device. Besides particularly reliable coupling of the hard shell or the mask base body and the mask pad, that also precludes the formation of a gap, which is disadvantageous from bacteriological points of view.
In regard to a method of producing a sealing lip device for a breathing mask, the above-specified object is attained by an elastomeric material being introduced into a mold cavity formed by a mold, at least partially setting in the mold cavity, and being removed from the mold after opening thereof, wherein the elastomeric material is introduced into the corresponding mold cavity in two steps which occur in succession in time.
In that way it is possible to provide a mask pad which has a single sealing lip which in the application direction affords flexibility which is defined in accordance with the load-bearing capability and the statistically expected architectural variance of the corresponding zone of the face.
Advantageously, a carrier structure of the sealing lip device and a thin-wall zone of the sealing lip are formed in steps which are separate in terms of time, and possibly using materials involving different mechanical properties and possibly color.
Preferably the carrier structure is formed in a first injection step and the thin-wall zone is formed in a subsequent second injection step. The operation of introducing the respective material is preferably effected by injection or beforehand by suitably introducing same into the mold cavity to fill it.
The mold cavity which is provided for filling with the material forming the thin-wall zone is preferably defined by a mold which delimits the outside of a sealing lip being lifted off a core which delimits the inside of the sealing lip.
As an alternative thereto it is also possible for the carrier structure to be formed by a mold cavity which is defined by a core delimiting the inside of a sealing lip and an outer mold, wherein to form the thin-wall zone of the sealing lip the outer mold is changed and then the material for forming the thin zone is introduced into the mold cavity which is now present and which is intended for the thin-wall zone, and sets therein.
In the mold aspect of the invention, the above-specified object is attained by a mold for producing a sealing lip device for a breathing mask, comprising a mold core device which in conjunction with an outer mold defines a mold cavity having a fold portion.
It is advantageously possible in that way to produce the sealing lip device for example in the context of a fully automated silicone injection molding method.
In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention the outer mold is of a multi-part nature. Preferably the outer mold comprises a mold half which delimits the outside surface of the sealing lip and a mold half which co-operates with said mold half and which delimits the rest of the region of the outside surface of the sealing pad. The inner region of the sealing pad is delimited by a preferably integral core device. With the described two-part embodiment of the outer mold, it is possible for an outer mold half to be withdrawn along a mold-opening axis which extends in a direction in opposite relationship to the side at the bridge of the nose or a direction remote from the upper lip sealing zone. The bellows zone which is locally provided in the region of the bridge of the nose and the mold-opening axis as well as the configuration of the coupling frame of the mask pad are preferably matched in such a way as to afford mold-opening angles at least in the region of 2°.
In particular in this case the outside of the sealing lip, which is towards the mask wearer, is preferably formed by an outer mold portion in conjunction with the mold core device, wherein the outer mold portion has a peripherally extending mold cavity channel which defines the outside of the sealing lip.
The outer separation edge of the mold cavity channel preferably extends in the region of the outer peripheral edge of the sealing lip. That advantageously avoids any burrs in the region of the face-contact surfaces.
In accordance with a particular aspect of the invention, an embodiment, which can be particularly advantageously implemented from production procedure points of view, of a leakage device for the discharge of at least partially consumed respiratory air into the ambient atmosphere is afforded by a breathing mask having a mask body and sealing pad device which is formed from an elastomeric material and which in conjunction with the mask body delimits a mask internal space and an outlet device for the discharge of at least partially consumed respiratory gas out of the mask internal space, wherein the outlet device has a flow path portion which is at least partially defined by the sealing pad device.
This measure can also be used independently of the above-described design configurations. Advantageous developments of this combination of the invention, which is independent per se, are set forth in the appendant claims.
Further advantageous configurations of the invention are recited in the appendant claims.